In the carrier aggregation (CA) technology, one user equipment (UE) may be served by multiple downlink and/or uplink carriers, so as to improve a data rate of the UE. Under carrier aggregation, the UE may have serving cells of two different downlink carriers (or, network devices using different downlink carriers), where each downlink carrier corresponds to one uplink carrier. Certainly, the UE may also have serving cells of two different downlink carriers, where the two carriers share one uplink carrier. During uplink transmission, the UE transmits all uplink control information to one cell (for example, a primary cell), and the cell transmits uplink information, which needs to be sent to another cell (for example, a secondary cell), to the secondary cell.
In this way, the CA technology requires that an operator needs to configure a fiber backhaul network (ideal backhaul) between the two cells, so that the secondary cell can acquire the uplink information in time; therefore, deployment difficulties are increased.
Embodiments disclosed herein improve wireless communication efficiency through a technology that can be applied to a non-fiber backhaul network having a latency, avoiding a sending delay of physical uplink control channel information and a sending delay of physical uplink shared channel information that are caused by the latency of the backhaul network.